


Let's get this blood!

by spookbats



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Book: New Moon, F/M, yes edward does have a rat tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookbats/pseuds/spookbats
Summary: What if the Volturi meeting went a little differently?





	Let's get this blood!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bri (Thick Bella Swan)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bri+%28Thick+Bella+Swan%29).



> So, I was watching New Moon with friends and we came up with some AUs. This is one of them.

 

Bella ran as fast as she could. If only her PE teacher could see her now. Her only hope was not falling onto the stone streets. If Edward sparkles and people see, they’re toast. Bella’s lungs burned. She wished she had better shoes than the run-down converse. She saw him. Skinny as ever.  Bella hesitated for less than a second. He was there. In the flesh and not in her mind this time. The sparkles were dim, but noticeable to her trained eyes. She used the last of her speed left to jump onto him. 

“Heaven,” Edward said. He went on to recite Shakespeare’s sonnets. As nice as it was the boy needed to move out the blazing sunlight. 

“Move! Edward, I’m alive! I’m alive,” Bella said out of breath. Edward did move away from the bright sunlight into the dark wooden castle doors. Young lovers reunited.  Both shocked and out of breath. They hugged on the cold stone walls. She stared at him wondering if this was real. The pain and shock felt real. His cold skin felt real. His ginger hair was a mess as usual. There was a part of his hair braided. Usually, Edward styles it, but the strands of hairs on the back of his neck were loose today. His black eyes full of awe felt real. He’s alive. Also, a good kisser. Edward kissed her as he had never kissed her before. She needed to prove he didn’t need to feel guilty, but right now they’re both distracted. With Edward shirtless and thin pants it not difficult for Bella to get excited. Life-threatening events are quite the aphrodisiac. 

The Volturi are patient people. They have to be in their line of work. A couple of years means nothing to them. Although, this is not one of those times where they are willing to wait. Aro sent down Jane, Alec, and Felix to check up on the lovebirds. Of all their years serving the Volturi, they have never seen such vulgar acts done. Plus it's with a human. A snack in a different way than the ginger is using her for right now. Jane tried to use her tormenting powers, but there was another type of ache the couple was going through. Half of the year without seeing each other cause them enough pain. 

“What?” Jane snarled. 

“Let me try sis,” Alec muttered. His spooky dust powers didn’t seem to work either. Aro would be very interested in why. They stood in silence for a second before noticing Bella’s sweet scent. Nothing special to them, but a human is a human. Especially, one that is already blushing and has fast blood plumping. Felix tried his best tactic, brute force. He went to attack the human first but got yanked aside. Alice in a whirl jumped on the buff vampire. She’s no match for him, although it gave Edward time to actually notice the situation. In a matter of seconds, Edward put his pants on and dressed Bella. A vampire’s brain can only go so fast. He shielded Bella, but It didn’t last long because Jane could use her powers again. Edward went onto the floor. A crack came out. Alec saw his chance to grab a quick meal. 

Alice yelled, “No!”

Bella shrieked. Alec was enjoying himself, but his doom set by looking at the poor redhead on the ground. Edward out of spite fought through the pain and stood up. Alec out of spite did another bite. Bella screamed loudly. Alice did some gymnastics tricks to escape Felix and pushed Jane. Edward flung Alec off Bella. Unlike the time with James, there is no sucking out the venom. Two vampire bites and more time has changed Bella’s fate. Alice grabbed Edward’s shoulder. 

“Edward, I’m so sorry. There nothing we can do,” Alice said. She was kinda glad she didn’t have to be the one to turn her. Edward cried. Before anyone else could make lasting actions, Aro came down. He laughed weirdly. He waved his hand to pause the Volturi guards. 

No rules had been broken. No one saw Edward’s sparkling skin. There were no current humans knowing the existence of vampires. The fight that had broken out just made Aro laugh more. What a fight between friends. By friends, he means people he can control. The Volturi allowed Bella and two Cullens to stay as the transformation happened. It’s was only fair. Edward made plans to kill Alec one of these days. Vampires are patient creatures after all. 

Bella came here as human and now will come back home as newborn. Alice saw the reunion happen, but there were too many potential futures to see this one as a viable option. Edward, the mind reader, and caring brother read the guilt. 

“Don’t be harsh on yourself. You brought her back to me,” he tells her. They hug. It’s a sweet moment behind the screaming. It’s safe to say that Edward didn’t plan for Bella to be one of them. Not for a long time at least. Maybe in 5 years if he had stayed. It would’ve been her choice too. Her time and place. Life is never how you think it going to be. Among the numbering issues at hand, the biggest one was what were they going to tell Charlie? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
